Voldemort's daughter
by Rowan Riddle
Summary: Voldemort had a daughter and she's been hiding in Hogwarts. What happens when she has to tell everyone who her father really is?
1. Introduction

I do not own any of the harry potter characters.

Intro:

Dumbledore shifted away from his chair. I was office. He called me from my favorite class, potions, saying he had important news to share with me. He is the only one in Hogwarts who knows my true identity. My name: Rowan Riddle. My fake name: Rowan Nightshade. I don't know who came up with my fake name but according to Luna they are both plants. A Rowan being an ancient fir tree and Nightshade being a plant, that if you brew the tea you can see in the dark, or make a poison.

Dumbledore looked at me and calmly said,"Rowan, your father is back and has come looking for you. I wanted to make sure you are aware. We are going to have to tell the school. For safety reasons." All I could do was look at him.

"Let me do it. On my own time. Please, Dumbledore?" I asked, looking at him, pleading with my blue eyes.

"Okay. You have two months. If you haven't told by then, then I will. Agreed? "

"Agreed." I looked out the window ,lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any harry potter characters

After my visit with Dumbledore I decided to go to the library. I can always clear my head with a good book. I had just rounded a corner with Draco appear, his goons in tow.

"See you got into trouble. Blood traitor." He sneered at me. I wished he would find a better insult. He started calling me that when he saw me talking to a couple mudbloods. They had the book I wanted. I was just asking if I could borrow it for 30 minutes.

"See you're still homosexually challenged. Still shagging your buddies there?" I glanced at him and then the two behind him.

"Not very funny. Wait till my father hears about this."

"Run to your father. He's just as scared of me." _And for reasons better left unsaid. _I thought, mentally smiling. Draco took one more opportunity to glare at me then walked by me. Giving me a shove in the shoulders as he did.

I continued on my way to the library.

Later that night I slipped into the Slytherin common room. I stood in the corner with the most cover and watched as the Slytherins' conspired.

"We need to get rid of that Potter. Any ideas?" Draco asked with a look of vengeance on his face.

"We could hex his broom!" A first year suggested.

"Very original. Someone punish him for his incompetence."

I slowly crept forward from my spot and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt.

"I think you have other things to worry about Draco. Like my Father."

The look of shock and fear plain on his face.

A.N: So, my new story is set in the sixth book. I'm sorry if I've confused any of my readers. (: Reviews are welcome. (:


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters. Except mine. (:

Verya- Sorry. I've confused you. (: I will switch it to fourth year. I will add more details. (: She's in Harry's year. Dumbledore only told her in the office because he refused to let her go out to the tournaments. This is why she's constantly in the library. I will switch things up with Dumbledore. As for the relationship bit. You will just have to wait muahaha! (: Again, I apologize. (: Hope you enjoy. – Rowan.

I waited in our spot. After I told all of Slytherin Draco stormed out of the room. I felt bad for keeping it from him but, it had to be done. I was sure now Dumbledore would send me away. I knew he wanted to tell the Ministry. They were going to be here in the next day or two. Dumbledore had lied to me in saying that I was safe. He was having me removed. I didn't approve of course but who was I to say anything. I was only a Slytherin after all.

Draco rushed up to me and slapped me. I caught his elbow and jerked him against the wall.

"I told you. No hitting me." I looked at him. He kisses me softly on the lips and retreated from my gaze.

"They're going to take you. What am I going to do?" He searched my eyes.

"Wait for me. I'll send word. You know how I am." I smiled sweetly at him. Then I kissed him back and left him there. He always loves when I tease him like that.

Walking down the corridor I entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for class. You know that silence you get when everyone was talking about you but no one wants to say anything? Well, that's what happened as soon as I entered the room. I drifted toward my seat and sat down. I waited for Dumbledore's call. I assumed that when he called, I would need to gather my stuff and go with the ministry.

I was only half right.


	4. Chapter 3

Argh. Okay, so what I learned from My Immortal is too be specific about things. Be as detailed as possible and try to follow the characteristics of the Characters I Intend to use. Yes? Alright. So, here I go to try yet another chapter of this failed story. I don't own any of the characters

Going up the stairs in the great hall, I jumped from stair to stair. Doing a sort of zigzag to the top. I looked to my left then right both 2 times. It was a ritual I had been doing since I first started. Let me explain about Draco, you see, we've had an infatuation with each other since first year. Things with Draco had been confusing. He wanted us to see each other on the side, which is why we had a spot. Our spot was in a deserted classroom. We'd hide beside the door in this wall that stuck out so when someone looked in, they wouldn't see us together.

I looked around at the paintings, gathering it all in before the ministry would come in and ruin my life. Maybe I would be wrong. It was toward the end of the year and the last trial of the tournament was being held. So, I gazed around for my probably last look at the great halls, and wondrous paintings. As I looked to my left, something flew towards my head. It looked silver so, I assumed it was probably Confundus. The spell that confounds your enemy or makes them confused. I ducted in time and then started running. I didn't see where I was running, I just knew I had to escape. The next thing I knew, I tripped and not soon after a man with a cane, a wand that came of his cane and long blonde hair said "Incarcerous" and "Silenco". The next thing I knew the world was black.

Better? Yes? No? Any suggestions I'm open for as well. (: Just trying to practice my writing. I really should redo the other chapters but I'm too lazy :p


End file.
